1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a bookcase or storage unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a bookcase having a plurality of stackable storage units which can be easily assembled and disassembled by the user without the need of tools and can be customized to fit in a given space.
2. Related Art
Aside from conventional custom built or made to fit bookcases produced through carpentry, there are numerous free standing bookcases and shelf units on the market today. Some of these come in a kit and require assembly using a tool, such as a screwdriver or wrench to install fasteners in order to hold the components of the bookcase together. This saves the manufacturer storing and shipping costs by passing on to the consumer the cost of assembling the bookcase.
There also exist knock-down bookcases and shelf units which do not require fasteners to connect together the various parts of the unit. Such bookcases are typically weak or unstable or serve only as a shelf.
A problem which owners have with existing bookcases is that during a moving situation, the existing bookcase requires relatively cumbersome breakdown wherein the books on the shelves must be removed and the bookcase shipped in disassembled or assembled form. Books need to be removed from the shelves and packed into a box and then be restored into bookshelves after moving. This adds expense and time to the task of moving. Another common problem which bookcases have is in providing a suitable adjustable height for the bookcase.
The present invention solves both of these problems of prior art by providing stackable units which convert between a storage unit and a shelf unit and also provide selective height increments. The owner can easily adjust the height and number of shelves that the bookcase contains. When needing to move the bookcase, each shelf converts to a moving box reducing the task of moving.